After Graduation
by lexie182
Summary: This is my first fan fiction please be nice: Cleo has a little surprise for Lewis,Will and Bella are getting married, The Rikki's cafe has gone global so Rikki and Zane have to travel around the world together and Emma and Ash are back...
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

Everyone was happily dance and singing away celebrating Graduation. When Will asked Bella to come out-side for a moment.

"Bella" Will said his voice breaking a bit nervously

"Yeah" said Bella slightly worried

"Um...while...you know I...um...love you right"

"Yeah I guess"

"Oh right" said Will slowly getting down on one knee. Bella grasped putting her hand over her mouth as Will pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Bella took a minute to take it all in just giving Will the time to stand up before she suddenly let out a high pitch squeak fellow by a ear piercing "yes" as she jumped up on to Will almost making him fall over with the force. Cleo and Rikki watched laughing as Bella came bounding over to show them the ring. "WOW!" they both said at the same time wide mouthed starring at the ring which was a gold band with 2 diamonds lined up either side of a sapphire, the ring was Will's mother's engagement ring.

Then Cleo let out a loud scream as Lewis come up from behind and hugged her hips taking out of the trance she was in. Rikki was laughing so much at Cleo that she almost wet her-self.

After the party had finish the 5 of them walk down to the beach just out-side Cleo's house and sit looking at the stars, Cleo was getting cold so she went to go get a jumper from inside. Lewis did offer her his but she didn't want he getting cold too. When Cleo got to the house she opened the door slowly as it sound like her dad had guess from work over and she didn't want to disturb them. But as she walked a bit more in she saw 2 coats on the coat holder in the hallway. One looked like Emma old red coat that Cleo got her and the other looked like Ash's odd parker jacket but it couldn't be could it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

...The other were quite happy listening to Lewis talking about his time away, sitting on the beach watching the stars, when they heard a loud scream that sounded like Cleo

"Cleo!" Lewis yelled jumping to his feet and running, Rikki closely behind. "Cleo" he called running into her living, as he did he saw her hugging someone but he couldn't work-out, until he saw Ash come out from the kitchen. It was Emma, Cleo was hugging and the scream she let out was from the excitement of seeing her again. When she had finish hugging her she turn round and said innocently "Sorry, did I scare you."

"Yeah" said Rikki silting giggling as she came through the door. When she then saw Emma she paused for a moment and then smile with excitement and ran over giving Emma a huge hug. Will and Bella then walked in giggling about something.

"Oh Cleo your alright" Bella said giggling as Will was tickling her and kissing her neck.

"Yeah I'm fine, but god you two get a room we have a guessed"

"Sorry" Bella said kind of embarrassed at the fact Emma was standing right there.

"Oh hi..." said Emma trying not to giggling at Bella and Will walking in like that

"Oh right sorry Emma, this is Bella" said Cleo

"And Bells, this is..."

"EMMA" Bella said cutting Rikki short and saying it maybe to excitedly. "I've heard so much about you"

"You too" said Emma sitting back down on the sofa and Bella joining he. They were chatting away talking about Cleo and Rikki and a bit about Lewis, until Will cough "Uh...humm"

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Will my fiancé" Bella giggle at the thought of being able to say that at 19.

The 7 of them sat in Cleo's living room all night talking and laughing about things like the fact that Cleo had phobia of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**"I feel like a princess…"**

It had been a couple of months since Emma had come back with Ash. It was about a month until Bella and Will's wedding day and the girls where going shopping for Bella's dress.

The girls hopped in to Emma's new mini copper ready for a shopping spree. Bella didn't realize that they where going to Sydney until half way there. She clapped her hands with joy at the fact she was getting her wedding dress from Sydney instead of Queensland. She was happy because now there was a least no chance that Will would see the dress now. Bella wasn't one to believe in superstition but went it came to her wedding day she didn't want to chance it.

When the girls got to Sydney they went to lots of shops but Bella's two favourite ones where Fashions by Farina and Karen Willis Holmes- Couture. Bella got her dress from Karen Willis Holmes-Couture.

At Karen Willis Holmes- Couture they went thought loads of dresses ranging form horrible to ugly. One of the dresses Bella tried on was how Rikki descried best "It looks like you are wearing a poodle" and another "You look like a cow." Bella didn't like that comment much, but what Rikki really meant was the dress. But Bella didn't want to hear it she just wanted to get out of the dress and out of the shop as she didn't like any of the dresses and the shop owner was so annoying. Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, it was at the back of the shop with all the strap materials going to charity shops and factories (a nice way of saying going to the rubbish dump).

"What is that" Bella said under her breath

"Oh nothing, just rubbish that one of our under and not even privileged workers made it" said the very posh shop owner rolling her eyes towards her help "…. And while I can just say….."

"Is beautiful" said Bella cutting the shop owner short

The shop owner almost died choking on the red wine she was drinking when Bella asked to try it on. The helper aged around 16 smiled at Bella as she ran out in to the back and grabbed the dress skipping slightly as she went. Bella could tell she design and make the dress as the shop owner treated her like dirt and the way she was so happy about her wanting to try on the dress. As she handed the dress to Bella she whispered " Thank you " smiled and walk back to the shop owner who wasn't to happy with her but didn't want to much a screen with people who might be wanting to buy things in the shop. It took Bella about 20 minutes to put on the dress, when she called Cleo to pass her the shoes that cost her (Will) $349.00 from Cinderella Bella. So was she was hoping the dress wouldn't be too much. She then asked Rikki pass her the earrings and necklace which where her mother's when she married her dad. They all looked at each other a little confused but she passed them anyway. Finally she asked Emma to help with her hair and her veal. Bella asked her as she knew she would have the calmest reaction to the way she look, but that was a good thing. Bella knew Rikki would probably start jumping up and down, and well as for Cleo she well would be Cleo.

As Emma walked behind the curtain to help Bella she cried "Awwwwwww" then calm her-self down quickly. Emma did Bella's hair as close to how it would look on the day, by borrowing some hair gripers from Cleo and a hair band from Rikki.

"You ready to show them" Emma said quietly to Bella

"Yeah" Bella said a bit worried to what the reactions might be

Emma slowly opened the curtain. When she pulled it back Rikki did exactly as Bella said she jumped up and down happily with a big smile on her face. As for Cleo she was Cleo she jumped around the room clapping her hands then started to giggle. She flopped down on to the chair as she tired her-self out.

"You look like a princess" Cleo said like a three year old child, but not silly.

"I feel like a princess" said Bella flopping on the chair to and the girls started giggling.

Bella told the shop owner she wanted that she wanted and how much was it.

"You can have it for $100.00" the shop owner said very annoyed.

" I take it, but the money goes to the design and the maker" said Bella smiling

"Fine then"

Bella handed the money to the helper. As she walked out she could hear the owner yelling at the helper for making the dress and having all the money. The helper then fought back and quit her job taking the money with her. She was going to become a designer.


	4. Chapter 4

**The hen party**

Rikki, Emma and Cleo descried to plan a surprise hen party for Bella. They invited all her friends from school and also her best friend from Ireland who also knew she was a mermaid.

It was 10:00 pm when the girls finally gave up on the hen party Bella planned with them which was watching their favorite films and eating the kind of food kids would eat at a party for a 9 year old.

"Bella" Cleo asked "do you want to go to Mako and spend the night there"

"I don't know what do you two think" Bella said hoping they would say no as they spend most of their time at Mako anyway and she didn't really want to spend her night there, but she also didn't want to spend the night doing this as she was actually hoping the girls would have done something for her like a big party at Rikki's café like the boys where doing for Will.

"Um …. I don't mind" said Emma not trying to be too pushy and give it away.

"While I would like to go" said Rikki not caring, she just wanted to get out there and party after the week she had. First she had Zane trying the make- up with her with the normal way he does it which was by making her feel beautiful and feel like the best thing in his world, but she didn't fall for it this time. Then later on he told her that he took a deal took make the café go world wide and that they may have to travel to each country it opened in together.

"Oh ok then we will go to mako" said Bella a bit disappointed "I'll just go get a jumper"

As Bella went up to her bedroom the girls pulled they outfits for the party out for their bags. Their outfits were the classic school girl look. Cleo wore her hair up in piggy tails with ribbons in, Rikki wore big bow in her hair and Emma wore her hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon in it.

"What's this" Bella cried down the stair to the girls. On her bed there was her outfit it was the same as the others, but she had a joke veal and a bride-to-be band.

"Just out in on" Rikki called back now really wanting to go.

When Bella came back down she saw the girls wearing the same big each a little bit different.

Cleo came over and put a blend fold over Bella eyes

"What you doing this for" Bella asked now a little scared and worried about what her friends where up to.

"You find out in a minute"

Cleo quickly phoned Lewis to ask to use the boat. It took a bit of time conversing him to let her.

"Why are we not swimming to Mako" Bella asked

"While do you really want to swim bled folded" said Rikki

"Good point" Bella said a little embarrassed

When they got to Mako Bella was trying to work things out but all she could hear was the music from her headphones that Emma had put in her ears so not to hear any thing going on.

They went down the slide in to the cave. When Bella went down she had Cleo go down with her and Rikki at the bottom to catch them, as Bella was still blend folded and had the headphones in.

When they got to the main bit of the cave they took the blend fold and headphones off Bella. When the blend folded came of Bella let out a squeak of excitement.

"Wow guys you did all this" Bella cried very excitedly.

"Not without help" Emma smiled looking over behind Bella

Bella turned round to see standing behind her Mia her best friend from Ireland.

"Hi" smiled Mia

"Hi" smiled Bella back then gave her a huge hug and they almost start to cry, until Rikki yelled "Lets party!"

Bella and Mia giggled, wiped their eyes and went off to dance with Rikki leaving Cleo and Emma to be the last ones to come over and dance. Cleo was standing over by the buffa, Bella went over to chat.

"The cave looks so different!" shouted Bella so Cleo could hear her over the music playing

"Yeah you like it"

"No…. I love it" cried Bella and pulled Cleo back on the dance floor. But Cleo felt a bit ill but she keep dance thinking it was nothing.

The cave looked so different it had fairy lights all around it, a bunch of images of Will and Bella where being projected on to the wall and the Moon pool had lily pad tea lights floating on it .

After the party finish and their friends went home, the girls crashed out at the moon pool, well more like to drunk to drive the boat back and pushed out on the sand.

**Hey sorry for my bad spelling if any and also I don't know either to have the wedding out side on the beach or something or in a church like normal.**

**PLEASE REVIEW i would love to hear what you think even if it is horrible PLEASE :P x**

**thanks**

**lexie182**


	5. Chapter 5

**The stag night**

Lewis and Ash invited friends from school to Will's Stag.

For the stag they went to a club in town called Flash.

They arrived at Flash at about 9:00pm.

"Has the club only just opened" asked Will kind of thinking the night was going to be really bad if it started this way.  
>"Yeah, I guess" said Lewis trying to keep Will's hopes up.<p>

"Um… while who else would like a drink" called Ash from over at the bar.

"A Beer please" called Lewis

"Me too" called Will going over to the sits.

They all sat at the table chatting and laughing about things.

"_This so boring"_ thought Will _"This is going to be a great night….not"_

The time was 10:00pm; they had been sat there for the most boring hour of Will's life.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise that sounded like a blow horn and shouting. The doors flow open and a group of boys wearing t-shirts with Will's Stag written in Big bold letters across them. Will looked around to Lewis and Ash confessedly. When they suddenly ripped of the shirts and ties to revile they were wearing t-shirts too.

"Wow you did all this" asked Will as if the life had just come back to him.

"While yeah… did you think we were going to sit there all night" said Lewis

"We are really not that boring" said Ash jokingly

As the night when on they got more and more drunk, until they all blacked out and could not remember a thing.

**Thank you for all the reviews **

**Sorry this chapter short but i didn't really know what to wrote **

**Please review and i would love suggestion for anything you would like to happen in the story **

**Thank you **

**lexie182**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning after the hen party- in POVS**

Cleo's POV

I wake up the next morning in the moon cave with Rikki laying next to me, Emma was at the edge of the moon pool if she rolled to the left a bit she would fall in and Bella and Mia up on the rock near the projector huddled up together. I had a horrible taste in my mouth in felt like I had been sucking on some keys all night. I also had a pain in my stomach which felt the 50 needles jabbing me. I then suddenly had the feeling like I needed to be sick, I tried to stop it, but to late… I ran of to the other side of the cave and throw up.

"Whoa" I said under my breath "Must have had to much to drink last night", and then I was sick again.

I heard some movements behind me; I turned around to see Emma looking at me worriedly. I groaned at her and throw up again; she held my hair back for me.

"Thank you" I said groaning

"You alright" Emma asked me worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine, must have had too much to drink last night"

"Ok" she said and then gagged and started to throw up to. She doesn't like the smell and sound of someone being sick, I was surprised that she had lasted that long.

"You two are such a bunch of girls" I heard from behind, it was Rikki the sound of me and Emma being sick must have woke her up.

"Go away" I groaned at her

"Sorry someone's moody today"

"Sorry I just don't feel too great"

By now Emma had stop being sick and walked over to Bella and Mia to wake them up as in was 11:00am.

Rikki now stayed holding my hair back so I didn't get any sick in it.

"Cleo you al right" Bella called to me from the other side of the cave, I put my thumb up and continued being ill.

Emma's POV

I woke to the sound of someone being sick, I hate the sound and smells of someone being sick. As I woke up a little bit more I could see Cleo on the other side of the cave throwing up. As I walk over I felt a little sick as the smell went up my nose but I manage to hold it in and I heard her say under her breath "Whoa must have had too much to drink last night".

"You alright' I said worried that it was some thing serous.

"Yeah I'm fine, must have had too much to drink last night" she groaned

"Ok" I said with a bit of a gag as then the smell got the better of me started throwing up too.

"You two are such a bunch of girls" I heard Rikki say the sound of us being sick must have woke her up.

"Go away" Cleo groaned at her

"Sorry someone's moody today" Rikki laughed

"Sorry I just don't feel too great" groaned Cleo and then continued being sick.

After I finish being ill, I went over to Bella and Mia to wake them up as it was 11:00am and we had to tidy up the cave.

Rikki's POV

This morning I woke up to the sound of people being sick. As I sat up I saw Cleo and Emma over the other side of the cave throwing up. I guessed Cleo was the one who was throwing up first and Emma went to comfort her but the smell got to her.

"You two are such a bunch of girls" I joked at them

"Go away" Cleo snap

"Sorry someone's moody today"

"Sorry I just don't feel too great" Cleo groaned at me

As Emma finish throwing up she walked over to Bella and Mia I guess to wake them up. As it was 11:00am and she was probably wanted them to help clean up.

I stayed with Cleo and held her hair back for her. I was a little worried because even though I knew she had a weak stomach when it came to drinks, but not normally this bad.

Bella's POV

Emma woke both me and Mia this morning to help her clean up the cave, i heard Cleo being ill.

"Cleo you alright" I called across to the other side of the cave, she put her thumb up and then continued being ill. I giggled but was still worried about her though she was normally ill when she had had a drink but normally not this bad.

**Thank**** you for all the reviews**

**I hope you like this chapter **

**have any suggestions i would love to hear them **

**Please review **

**Thank you **

**lexie182 :P x**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next morning: the stag- in POVS on the night before**

Lewis's POV

This morning I was hoping to wake up next to Cleo like most mornings now, but I didn't I woke up with a really painful back and a sore eye, it turn out I was sleeping in a prison cell with Will and Ash. Will was not wearing what he was wearing last night until like me and Ash. He was in an orange jumpsuit, couldn't understand why…. Until I remember last night…

Last night we all had had a little to much to drink and we left the club when it closed at 2:00am and instead of going home we desired to do something fun, which it was at the time.

We went to the supermarket and brought some toilet roll and shaving cream.

We then went to Mr O'Donnell's house, the teacher who caught me testing water from the moon pool.

Then we teepeed the house and put shaving form over the windows of the car. We then desired to strip Will naked and tie him to the post out side Mr. O'Donnell's house. Will was fine with it until we heard the police coming. Ash and I stayed to try and help Will get off the post, the rest had fled the seen. Ash managed to get Will off as I grabbed his boxers for him to put on. As soon as Will put them on the police turn up we ran as first as we could from them.

"RUN" yelled Ash

"Quick Will" I yelled as we start running.

To late the officer had him. Ash and I ran back to help but as we did a police officer hit me, he probably thought I was going to hit him. As I fall to the floor all that went though my head was _"Cleo!" _then I blacked out…..

Ash's POV

Today I woke up with Will's feet in my face. I could work out where we where until I remember last night….

Last night we left the club at 2:00am as it was closing. We may have been a little tipsy from drinking so much.

We desired to do something fun and it was fun.

We went to the supermarket and brought toilet roll and shaving cream

As we started walking towards Mr. O'Donnell's house, Lewis felled me in on what they did to him.

We started to teepee the house and out shaving form all over the windows of the car.

We then though it would be funny to strip Will naked and tie him to the tree out side Mr. O'Donnell's house, so when Mr. O'Donnell woke up and open his curtain he would see Will outside. But our plan failed when Will started to panic when we heard police cars coming. As I tried to help Will off the tree, Lewis grabbed his boxers. As soon as he put them on the police arrived.

"RUN" I yelled to Lewis and Will as I started to run

"Quick Will" I heard Lewis cried

It was to late the police had all ready got Will and Lewis now was starting o run back to try and help him. Then I saw a police officer hit Lewis and he fall to the ground and black out.

He was still out cold as they put us in the cell, they just flopped him on the bed and I could tell that was going to hurt in the morning.

Will's POV

I woke up expecting to wake up in bed cuddling Bella, but no I woke up on a cold floor of a prison cell, I could remember last night so clearly…..

We all left the club at about 2:00am as it was closely shortly.

We then descried to go to the supermarket and buy some toilet roll and shaving form to teepee Mr. O'Donnell's house.

As we walked down the road to their house Lewis told Ash all about the testing water thing.

When we got there we teepeed the house and put shaving form all over the windows of the car.

Then some of the boys descried to strip me naked and throw my boxers away but not very far as they couldn't throw that well. They then tied me the in post out side their house, so that it the morning when they opened their curtain he would see me. I started to panic when I heard police cars in the distance. Ash was untying me, as Lewis tried to find my boxers. As soon as Ash had untied me and I put on my boxers the police came around the corner.

"RUN" I heard Ash yell

"Quick Will" I heard Lewis cry to me.

Just as I started to run a police officer grabbed me. As I was being pinned to the roof of the police car, I saw Lewis running back , and then suddenly from nowhere came Mr. O'Donnell with a bat and hit Lewis as he fall to the ground a police office ran over to help him.

As we got put in to are prison cell Lewis was still out cold and they just flopped him on to the cold hard bed and all that went though my head was "That's going to hurt in the morning" and "how if he is dead will a tell Cleo" but then I heard him snore so that was ok . Then I though how are we going to get out of here mine ad Bella's wedding was in a weeks time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Morning Of The Wedding Day: Bella's Morning**

Bella woke up and went to the loo and then back down walk the stairs. Half way down she paused for a minute then walked slowly back up to look at her calendar. Her eyes still a bit fuzzy she saw in big bold letters WEDDING DAY! . She then walked back a bit and letting it all sink in. Then with an ear-piecing scream she ran down the stairs screaming and started jumping on the king sized bed Cleo, Rikki and Emma where sleeping on down in the living room of hers and Will's flat with stairs leading up to a bedroom and on sweet.

"Guess what" yelled Bella

"What" Rikki groaned at Bella still jumping up and down on the bed

"It's my….WEDDING DAYYYYYY!" she cried

"Oh god…." Cleo groaned running of to the bathroom

"Cleo you alright" called Emma

"Yeah just I….." Cleo started throwing up

"She has been doing that since the Hen party right" asked Rikki worriedly to Emma and Bella

"Yeah I think" said Bella calming down a bit now

"She should really see a doctor and does Lewis know she has been being sick"

"I don't know" said Bella jumping off the bed to see if Cleo needed help like holding her hair back for her

"I don't think Lewis knows, she been with us all week" said Rikki to Emma

"Oh yeah" said Emma

"You alright you have been like this most of the week" asked Bella

"Yeah I guess I must have eaten something" Cleo groaned flushing the chain and washing her hand. Bad idea she turned in to a mermaid and flopped on the floor.

"Rikki" she called, Rikki came in and dried her off

"Cleo are you well another for the wedding" Bella asked worriedly

"Yeah I should be it seems to only happen in the morning and I wouldn't miss this"

"Ok then" Bella said running up stairs to get her make- up bag and her curling irons.

As Bells went up stairs, they opened the back door to let the stylish and make-up artist who Emma's mum knew and the girls asked hair to do Bella's and theirs make-up and hair.

"I can't find my curling icons" called Bella from the bedroom

"It doesn't matter" Cleo called back

"Why" Bella called a bit puzzled as she knew that she wanted her hair curled for the wedding too.

"Why" Bella called as she got no answer the first

"WHY" Belled yelled now getting a bit annoyed with them of no answer.

Bella stomped down the stairs as they where not calling back she descried to come to them and ask why then.

As she came down the stairs a bit more she saw some a table covered by a cloth where the bed was.

"What's this" Bella asked a bit confused why

Cleo then pulled the cloth of and reviled a make-up artist styled table.

"Wow, I love it but why did you guys get it"

"While we thought you would like it, so we could do you hair and make-up on it. Now sit down I will do you're hair for you" answered Emma.

Bella sat down a bit confused as to why the mirror on it was still covered up.

Bella felt someone now doing her hair and make-up but I didn't know who, after she was done the mirror was uncover, to revile that Emma hadn't done her hair and make-up in was someone completely different.

"I look beautiful….Thank you" said Bella still a little confused

"Oh Bella this id my mum's friend Casey" Emma said

"Oh while Thank you Casey"

"My turn" Rikki cried

And then the girls had theirs done:

Cleo had her hair curled making a bit of a wave in it

Rikki had her hair straighten, but it took a lot of hairspray to keep it that way

Emma had her hair up in bun with a flower in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Morning Of The Wedding Day: Will's Morning**

Will woke up on Lewis's bedroom floor. He had stayed they for a week now, as Bella descried to instead of not seeing each other just over the night before the wedding she changed it to a week. Will by this time was missing her so much and can't until the wedding, but was also scared of it as the last night he had a horrible dream about he wedding: It was about:

Bella and she had something to tell him but before she could they crushed the car in the water andBella started to drown and he could save.

But it was probably because the last thing he watched with Bella was one tree hill and also it was impossible for Bella to drown as she was a mermaid. The only way she could is if she was underwater for a very time, but he didn't want to think of that.

The wedding was at 10:30am and it was ready 9:00am by the time they got u. They still had to order the cake Bella picked out and work on placement setting fro the wedding. Will said he would do all of this as he wanted Bella to have time with the girls before him and her went on their honeymoon to Hawaii for 6 months. It was a long time away but they wanted to spend time there doing as many things as they could.

Will went and got a shower before slipping in to his suit and getting off to the wedding.

**Sorry another very small chapter again didn't really know what to write, but i thought Will should have a morning.**

**Please review**

**Thank you**

**lexie182**


	10. Spoiler

Hi

Sorry this maybe a bit of a spoiler or not depending on how you look at it

Um for the wedding do you want to find out what's wrong with Cleo or later

And should I make the wedding dramatic i.e. someone says something at the objection part

Or just have a normal wedding

Would love to hear your opinion and also if you have any suggestions please do tell

Thank you for all the lovely reviews hope to hear more

Thank you

lexie182


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wedding**

The wedding was being held, out- side on the beach in Will and Bella's favorite part.

It was the part of the beach where hardly anyone went.

It had the sea rising and falling on to the rocks all the time, but not an enough to get them wet meaning Will and Bella could sit on them without Bella turning. It had a little waterfall flowing in to a pool of crystal clear water, which had all sorts of things in such as rare fish and different colored starfish. The sand by it was almost white untouched and fresh each day. There where also lovely flowers growing on the rocks and sand Bella's favorite where these one that where pink and orange and sometimes red with bit of black in. She didn't know what they where called but she loved them. Will in the past had search for days on end to find the name and the meaning of them and never could. Now you may think it was so silly holding the wedding in such a special and magical place for them. But they didn't invite to many people only close friends such as Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Mia, Ash and Lewis. Also they invited little family as they both only did have little family, Will invited Sophie and things between her and Bella where getting better now she know Will was marring her and she could do nothing about it. Bella invite she younger sister Lizzie, they where so close that they where best friends and she knew Bella was a mermaid. Bella's parents didn't come as they where travelling the world together, trying to find a rare bird never court on tape before.

The wedding arch that Will made was place by the pool of water meaning when sitting on the chairs you could see the waterfall flowing down behind them.

It was 11:00am and everyone had turned up but Bella and the girls.

"Where could she be?" asked Will to Lewis who was his best man.

"The limo might be late or something"

"Or something!"

"Calm down I just meant something like her dress or make-up something like that. She will be here Will she loves you, you know that" said Lewis doing his best at trying to calm down a panicked Will.

Bella was actually late because yes the limo was no there on time but only by a minute. The real reason why they where late was because half way there Cleo didn't feel too good again and so they stopped off a pharmacist because that was the only toilet near by. While she was in there she brought something she didn't tell the others what…

"See I told you she would be her" said Lewis as e heard the sound of the limo pulling up near by.

Will smiled and went and to stand under the arch waiting for Bella to come walking down.

The music started to play and Lewis told Will to turn around as he did he saw:

Bella "She looks like a angel" he whisper to Lewis standing next to him what a big smile on his face

"I know" Lewis whisper back looking down seeing Cleo walking behind Bella

They both giggled and turn back around.

Bella walked up to the side of Will and he turned his head smiled and looked back to the priest.

"Do you William; take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I Do"

"And do you Isabella; take William to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I Do"

"You may kiss the may kiss the bride"

Will grabbed Bella leaned over and kissed her.

"Yay!' cried Cleo clapping as did the others as Will pick up Bella and they run down the aisle, to the limo waiting to take them to the reception party at Rikki's café.

When they got to the café the other had got there first to welcome them as the driver took the long way .to the café and the others took the short way.

The café look so different it had the picture that the girls used on Bella hen night projecting on the wall again, there was a buffa table full of food, as Bella didn't want the fantasy wedding day diner. On a table in the corner was the cake Cleo had made for the day, it had three layers:

The big one at the bottom was made from chocolate marble cake; as that was Bella's favorite type of cake.

The medium sized one in the middle was made from sponge cake

And the small top one was made of fruit cake

All was iced in white and was decorated with icing flowers of the flower Bella loved and ribbon.

Bella and Will cut the cake and Bella put it in Will's face and so did he to her and they ended up kissing and laughing about it as did everyone else.

The party started at 2:00pm and went on until 11:00pm.

Will and Bella ran though the tunnel people made with their arms and hands joining, to the limo that was to take them to the airport where they would travel to Hawaii that night. Bella cried and hugged the girls good bye.

"I know what you brought" she whisper in Cleo ear "Text me the results" she smiled, waved and got in the car.

Everyone went back in side to clean up.

Cleo grabbed her bag and went straight to the toilet

When in there she opened her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test read the instructions and waited for the results. As she did lots of thoughts were going though her head like:

How would she tell Lewis? How would he react? What would they call it? Was it a boy or girl?

She hoped it was a girl she could see Lewis treating her like a little princess .

She looked down at the test it said…

**Sorry horrible place to leave it but will give you something to think about**

**Please review**

**Thank you**

**lexie182**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Test**

Cleo came running out of the toilets crying, puffy eyed and red like she had been crying for a while.

"Cleo!" Lewis called running after her "What's up"

He found Cleo standing by the railing looking over in to the water, looking at her reflection, mumbling to her-self.

"Aw Cleo …. Come here" he said going to hug her

"No!" she snapped stepping back up against the railing away from him.

"Cleo?" Lewis asked "please tell me what I have done"

"Nothing…. Sorry" Cleo said shaking her head moving in to him listening to his heartbeat it was very comforting

"Hey…. What's up" he said looking down and kissing her on the forehead

She didn't saying anything for a while just stood there held in his chest listening to the heartbeat she knew was beating for her.

"It was negative…It was negative" she snuffed and snuggled in to him more.

"What was" he asked a bit worried and a little concerned

She paused took a deep breath and said

"The test I took" she said looking up in to his eyes, fixed on her.

He did say away thing just starred in to her brown eyes looking up at him. He hated saying her this way the tickle in her eye normally there gone.

"Oh it's ok…. It's all going to be ok" He said comforting her, stroking her hair.

Lewis then walked Cleo to his car and went in side to tell Emma and Rikki they where going back to Cleo's, as Cleo was to upset to stay to help clean up.

When they got back to Cleo's they went up to her bedroom and just laded on the bed. Cleo laded on Lewis chest. He stayed with her all night, just hugging her, watching her sleep.

A couple of days later they had booked an appointment at the doctors, to see why she had missed her periods for the last 2 months and had been horribly sick each morning.

Lewis pasted up and down the waiting room, waiting for Cleo to be done seeing to. The nurse then called Lewis in as Cleo had asked for him.

When he walked Cleo was facing away from the door. He walked around to the front of the bed to look at her. She was starring into space looking down at the ground.

"What's up" He said looking in to her eyes

"I can't have children" she said looking away from him again. "I guess you will leave me now"

"Don't say that I love you whether you can have children or not" He said kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair.

"I love you" Cleo said kissing him on the lips

"I love you too, let's get you home"

"Ok stay with me again please"

"I will never leave you, I promise" Said Lewis helping her get down from the bed.

**Sorry i knew this chapter is sad but i promise the story will get better.**

**Please review **

**Thank you **

**lexie182**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moving on**

It had been 6 months since Cleo and Lewis had got the news that Cleo couldn't have children. A lot had happen in those 6 months…

Rikki's café had gone global and Rikki had to go on a trip around the world with Zane. But she did say to Cleo if she needed anything from her she would be back in a flash (while how long it would take for the next plane to get there from what ever country she was in).

Will and Bella where still on their honeymoon, as they descried to stay a little while longer. But they also said is Cleo needed anything they would come back for her. She was getting quite sick of it now, as no-one got that all she needed was Lewis and she did so everything was fine.

Lewis had stopped his classes at uni in America and started a marina scientist job here at the aquarium. Cleo was also working at the aquarium training the dolphins as she did before.

Cleo and Lewis had also moved in to a flat together, which they life in with Emma and Ash.

One morning Cleo let out loud scream from the bathroom.

"Cleo…What's up" called Lewis

"Oh nothing … Just get Emma please"

"Ok…Emma… Cleo wants you" Lewis called a little confused

"Ok I'll be there in a minute just let me….."

"NOW!" Cleo yelled cutting Emma short

"Ok coming"

Emma walked in to see Cleo with a smile across her face from ear to ear.

"What is it?"

"Just look" said Cleo looking in to the sink

"Wow…. discussing….. But Wow!" Emma said looking in to the sink to see a pair of Cleo's knickers covered in period blood. Cleo was told by the doctor that there was a 1 in 10 chance that if she started her periods again then there was possibly that she could have children again.

The girls came out of the bathroom to find Lewis and Ash holding glasses up to the door trying too hear what they where saying, but all they heard was the first Wow Emma said.

"What's do wow" Lewis said wondering what the hell could be wow went you are in a bathroom.

"Oh nothing" Cleo said walking over to the kitchen to get a drink, with a smile and the tickle in her eye back, Lewis hadn't seen that since they got the news. "What ever want on in the bathroom must have been pretty big." He thought to him-self watching Cleo dance around the kitchen, humming to her-self.

After she had finish she kiss Lewis on the cheek, grabbed the phone and her and Emma went into her and Lewis's bedroom to tell Rikki and Bella the good news.

**Hope you like it **

**I won't be updating for a few days as I am round a friends **

**Please review I would love to read them when I get back **

**Thank you **

**lexie182 **


	14. Spoiler again

**Spoiler again**

Um while for the next chapter I was thinking of making it Cleo birthday

And Lewis gets a puppy for her but what dog breed should if be I was thinking maybe:

A beagle

A Golden retriever

A Golden Labrador

A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel

Or a Dachshund

**Lots of choice**

**Please help**

**Thank you**

**Lexie182**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Birthday**

Cleo woke up to find Lewis gone to work, Emma shopping and Ash making toast for him-self quickly before he was late for work.

"Hey" Cleo yawned at Ash, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Oh hi" said Ash running around the kitchen, so franticly that he was nearly putting the butter in his coffee and the milk on his toast.

"Is….there….anything you …want to say" Cleo asked hoping to get a happy birthday of someone before is started her day, with no cards and presents to open as she normally did.

"Ummmm…I don't …..think so" said Ash still running around the kitchen, he paused for a minute, thinking and then said " Oh yeah… Emma and I will not be back till about 11:00 tonight as we are going out to dinner" when he said that Cleo went happy to sad before you could even say the happy part of birthday.

"Ok…see you guys later then" she called to Ash as he ran out of the door, keys in mouth and jacket half on. She then slowly walked in to the bathroom to get a bath; she looked the front door and the bathroom door just to be sure that no one walked in on her as a mermaid.

After her bath she phoned Bella and Rikki to see if they remember her birthday.

"Hi" Cleo said down the phone

"Hi" Bella and Rikki said at the same time as they where on 3 way calls. Well Cleo thought she pressed the button to make it and she didn't Bella and Rikki where actually in a hotel down the road.

"Is there anything you wanted to say to me" she asked hoping that 2 of her best friends remember.

"Oh Will and I will not be back for another week as we have lost the plane tickets to come back tomorrow…and I won't be back until 2 months for Christmas." Bella and Rikki said.

They talked for about an hour and Cleo's birthday didn't come up once.

"_They must have forgot about it… they have a lot going on right now…I bet Lewis has got something special planned for me, that's why Emma and Ash are going out tonight…..yeah" _Cleo thought making her-self feel better_._

She walked around the flat for hours, reading a book, going in the hot tub, making her-self some cupcakes and eating some chocolate. It was now 5:00pm Lewis was meant to be back from work 2 hours ago. The only happy birthday she had got so far today was a phone call from her dad and Sam singing down the phone at her with Kim giggling away in the background and she also got a text from her mum saying "happy birthday love x". She just couldn't wait for Lewis to get home and she what he had got her. She had already search the flat to try and find her present, but all she had found was a lead and a dog collar, that she was guessing it was Ash's from his dog Joey.

It was 6:00pm by the time Lewis walked in, he kiss Cleo hello and then went to the bathroom to have a shower. Cleo made him some tea and sat on the sofa happily waiting for her present. While he was drinking his tea she was watching him crossed legged smiling away.

"What?" he said

"Oh nothing" she said giggling and twisting her arms "Where is it"

"Where's what" he asked a lot confessed about it

"Oh" she sighed and turned her-self around, the smile disappearing from her face.

Lewis then lent over kissed her on the cheek and said happy birthday. She giggled and gave him a big cuddle, and said

"Where are we going then?"

"Well you will just have to see"

"Oh ok" Cleo said getting her coat

When they got to the car Lewis blindfolded Cleo so she can't see where they were going. They drove down a country road to this little farm house: it was white, with a windmill next to it and roses climbing up the side.

"Where are we?" Cleo asked trying to work things out.

"Just wait" said Lewis leading Cleo up the steps to the house

He then lead Cleo in to a room at the back of the house and took the blindfold off. As the blindfold came of Cleo saw a room full of puppies and dogs, there was many different types. The one puppy that caught Cleo's eye was a little Beagle puppy playing in the corner under a blue blanket. Cleo went over and picked the puppy up.

"She's have price and take her blanket to she loves it" said the women who owned him

"Awwww…. Lewis please she's a sale puppy"

"Ok" Lewis said looking at Cleo hugging the puppy, her doing puppy eyes and the puppy too.

They brought the puppy home, she fall asleep on Cleo's lap on the way back. She was the most beautiful puppy she had ever seen, she had: big black eyes, white legs and white underbelly, black tail and back and light brown ears and a white snot.

Cleo named her Dollie.


	16. Sorry

Hello

Sorry I haven't been writing for a while my parents booked a surprise holiday which was a road trip around America and a I was aloud to take 3 friends it was so fun :D. Anyway sorry I am now back :(

And wondering what to write either a chapter about Will and Bella back from their honeymoon or Dollie or Christmas when Rikki is back.

Please help

Thank you for all the lovely reviews

lexie182


	17. Chapter 17

**'We are back…..!'**

It was 3:00 am when the door bell rang for the flat, it would have been find for Cleo and the others to stay sound asleep as Lewis was already up as he had to go to work early as one of the seals were not very well and he had to do some tests. But the door bell woke up Dollie and she ran straight in to Cleo and Lewis room barking, which woke Cleo and to make things worst, Dollie had claimed in to the bed with Cleo and wet herself as she was not quite house trained yet.

"Oh Dollie" Cleo cried from the bedroom "Did you have to"

Cleo came out of the bedroom with Dollie in her arms, her hair all knotty and bags under her eyes and she hadn't been sleeping very well the last few days. She put Dollie back in her basket, got a blanket and went to sleep on the sofa as she couldn't be bothered to clean the bed at this time in the morning, she didn't even notice Lewis in the kitchen.

Lewis open the door to find a very cold but tanned Will and Bella with their suitcases; he let them in and gave them both a towel to dry off as they had been standing in the rain.

"Here some towels, sorry I would stay and chat but I am already late for work" Lewis said to them while rushing out the door. Putting his head back round the door just before he closed it he said "Um... Oh yeah Cleo is sleeping on the sofa, there and Emma and Ash are still in bed, so make your self comforty and see you soon"

"Oh right thanks bye" they called

"Wonder why Cleo is sleeping on the sofa" Will whispered to Bella

"I don't know may she is ill, again, or maybe Dollie is ill." Bella giggle at the fact that Cleo maybe sleeping on the sofa because Dollie was ill.

They walk in to Lewis and Cleo's room, put there suitcases by the door, change in to their PJ's and claim in to Cleo and Lewis's bedroom, thinking nothing of the fact that Cleo and Lewis where not in it and the fact that it smelled a little bit like wee.

It was now 10:00 in the morning and Emma, Ash, Will and Bella all woke up to Cleo laughing so loudly it was almost as if she was screaming. She was laughing at the fact that Will and Bella where sleeping in the bed and in the covers that Dollie had peed on.

"What is it?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes a little confused at way Cleo was laughing at them

"You *giggle* you *giggle* you are sleeping *giggle* where Dollie peed" Cleo giggled at them

"What?" They both cried jumping out of the bed like jack in the boxes.

Emma and Ash came running in to see what all the fuss was about to find Cleo bended over laughing with tears rolling down her faces and Will and Bella looking a bit horror fid, Bella was trying not to giggle as she was trying to look angry at Cleo for letting them sleep it her bed with Dollie's pee in.

Then Lewis walk in to find all four of them bended over laughing and he couldn't understand why.

"What is it?" Lewis asked a bit puzzled as to why they where all laughing with tears rolling down their faces.

"*giggle* You *giggle* didn't tell us why Cleo was on the sofa *giggle* so we decided to sleep in your bed* giggle *and then this morning Cleo told us Dollie had peed in it" giggle Bella and then suddenly stop realizing she was about to pee her self and ran to the toilet.

"Bella you alright" Will called trying not to giggle

"Yeah I'm fine" said Bella trying not to sound embarrassed.

They had all been laughing for about 2 hours and Cleo was starting to feel a bit faint so she stopped laughing too.

They all spent the rest of the day talking about Will and Bella's honeymoon.

"When we got there it was raining, which wasn't great because we managed to get to our room and then Bella got water on her skin and turn in to a mermaid" said Will showing them Bella as a mermaid on their first day there.

"The next day was fun we went snorkeling and it was amazing, or though Bella scared an old fisher man, who thought she was the siren of the sea which had been said to be seen there over 100 years ago, it was very funny" Will giggled cuddling Bella who was a bit embarrassed.

"So what did you do when he pointed you out" asked Emma a bit scared that Bella's secret was out in the open and everyone in Hawaii know about it.

"I swam of and never went back in for the rest of the honeymoon" said Bella trying to calm Emma down, who by now had got the others thinking about that to.

" Yeah it was really funny as the next day, we where walking along the sea front and we saw about what must have been 20 fishing boats line up where we were the day before" Will said trying to make it sound funny.

"So they all wanted to catch Bella!" asked Cleo, now thinking that is may not have seen Bella again if she went back in the water.

"Oh no, we asked a local man what they were doing he said that they weren't trying to catch her they all just wanted to see her" said Bella seeing the look on Cleo's face when she asked.

They talk and looked at pictures of the honeymoon, giggled about things that they had done such as on the last day Bella scared a little boy on his dad's boat with swimming up to the side of the boat and waving to then swim under and not be seen by him again. They did this until the late hours of the night, eating Chinese food.

**I hope you like it **

**Please review i would love to hear any suggestions you have **

**thank you **

**lexie182 x**


End file.
